The Gundalian's Bedtime Story
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: After finding a fairytale from a library on Earth, Jesse reads it to the other members of the minor Twelve Orders, unaware of their reactions will be once he reads it. One-shot including the story "Little Red Riding Hood" also rewritten by author.


**Eugene: **Hey there! Ok, so this is a bakugan one-shot but this time, it will feature the Gundalians!

**Sid: **Hey! You're not going to torture us with those fans over there, aren't ya? *points at random crowd*

**Random fans: **KYAHHH! WE FOUND THE GUNDALIANS! XDDDD

**Mason: **They'll kill us!

**Zenet: **Yeah! And kung-fu us to the ground!

**Jesse, Lena, and Ren: **That's not possible.. -.- is it?

**Eugene: **No idea. *shrugs* Anyway, so this one will be pretty hilarious because it has one of those "What if?" questions answered in there (mine was "What if the Gundalians _ever_ listened to a bedtime story/fairytale?) _and_ there will be _2_ stories in there because of the _other_ story that a certain dude will be reading during _this_ story. Get it? Oh, and that's for one of my best friends here on fanfiction. ^^ ONWARD WITH THE ONE-SHOT GUNDALIAN STORY! THE GUNDALIAN'S BEDTIME STORY!

Jesse Glenn, one of the Minor Twelve Orders from Gundalia, was visiting at, get this, _the library_. Yes, a library! Wanna know why? Because as a lover of stories, poetry, and all sorts of literature, this is probably one of the _only _places in Earth that he'll have somewhere to enjoy one of his favourite things; reading books. This time, he was looking for a good book to read and apparently, he came across the fairytale section near where the younger "human" kids read books there.

"Hm… fairytales, huh? I wonder which one to take..?" Jesse muttered to himself, fingering one book at a time.

He was debating between Cinderella and The Nutcracker when a young lady interrupted his train of thought.

"Excuse me, you need help with something?"

Jesse looked up, he saw the lady, who was about 21 years old, who wore a crisp white blouse, a blue shirt, high heels, and had mint-green framed glasses on. She worked at the library that Jesse was in (the library's at Osaka, where the brawlers and the other "pathetic humans" lived). Jesse cleared his throat.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes." He said calmly. "I am wondering if there is a good fairytale here that I might find it interesting to read?"

The lady knelt down at the bookshelf and began to search for a certain book. It took her a few minutes until she took out a hardcover book featuring an innocent little girl wearing a strange hooded cape that's red as a rose while stained with crimson blood (at least, that's what Jesse thought).

"Maybe you should try borrowing this book?" The lady suggested, handing the book with Jesse. "It's 'Little Red Riding Hood' and it's a good read; you'll enjoy it."

Jesse gave some thought about it. "_A little girl wearing a red cape in a fairytale_? _I suppose it is best to find out what it is about.._" He snapped out of it and said, "Ah, thank you kindly for your suggestion. I shall try this out for myself."

The literate Gundalian later borrowed the book and after teleporting back to his home planet, Gundalia, he transformed back into his Gundalian form. He looked up at the dark sky as the gentle wind blew on his jagged green robe. It was night time there and even though the sky's almost always "dark" like this, however, the only way you can tell between day or night at this planet is by if there was any light from the gaping holes above underground. That time, however, didn't have the lights coming out, so it was night.

He went inside to Barodius's palace and realized that, in Gundalian timezone, it was late so he and the other members of the Minor Twelve Orders must get some sleep. He headed to the huge eerie yet hi-tech room that he and the others shared.

The other members of the Minor Twelve Orders, Sid Arcale, Lena Isis, Mason Brown, Zenet Surrow and the "leader", Ren Krawler, were having a massive pillow fight and jumping in their metallic beds when they heard Jesse coming in.

"Hey Jesse! Where'd ya been? We were like, worried sick!" Sid said sarcastically.

Jesse just smirked. "Where else? I was at the library."

"The library.. again?" Ren said dully. "You must visit that human place like it's some kind of heaven!" The others, except Jesse, nodded in agreement.

"Guess what I just borrowed today." Jesse took out the book and showed it to the others. The gold letters of the cover gleamed weirdly under Gundalian lights.

"Little… Red Riding… Hood. Are you _really_ going to read that childish-looking story?" Lena asked, displeased.

"Of course I will…. but just now, I'm thinking of reading it to you guys." Jesse decided. As he said that, the other Gundalians groaned.

"Aw c'mon! We're not bratty lil' kids!" Zenet complained.

"And we're not even that tired yet!" Mason added.

"Oh, don't be so immature! This is only the first time that we'd ever heard of a 'bedtime story'! We got to at least give it a try.." Jesse tried to reason with them. After a few grumbles and yawns, they finally gave in. They rearranged the pillows and blankets close to their bodies so that they would be more comfortable. Jesse sat down on one of the empty beds and began to read.

**Once upon a time, there was a girl and she was called Little Red Riding Hood, because she normally wears a red cape with a hood over her blue gingham dress…**

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Zenet interrupted. "Little Red Riding Hood? That's not even her real name!"

Jesse sighed. "Weird as it is, Little Red Riding Hood's still her name. Now _please,_ I'm reading."

**One day, her kind grandmother had just caught a terrible cold and Little Red Riding Hood was told by her mother to deliver a basket filled with delicious goodies and helpful medicines to her grandmother, who lived in a deep, dark forest…**

As Jesse narrated, the other Gundalians started to have a random image of a little girl (in their case, a little _Gundalian _girl) with a red cape. A scenery of a dark and ominous forest popped out from behind the girl.

**As Little Red Riding Hood kept walking and walking….. she suddenly encountered a massive black wolf. The wolf asked her, "Where are you going, little one?" and Little Red Riding Hood replied in an innocent voice, "I'm going to visit my grandmother. She's been very sick… um, I'm sorry that I can't stay for too long. She needs me…" In a rush, Little Red Riding Hood quickly headed to her grandmother's house…**

A new image appeared in the Gundalians's heads as a wolf appeared in their thoughts, trying to talk to the little girl…

**Before she went inside, however, Little Red Riding Hood found a patch consisting of small and beautiful wildflowers and picked a few flowers. Finally, she made it to the house and she arrived near her grandmother's room. She gently knocked the door. "Grandmother, are you in there?" She asked quietly to the other side. "U-uh.. Yes! Come in, dear…" Came the reply from the other room. Grandmother's voice sounded a bit.. deeper than Little Red Riding Hood thought. Maybe her throat hurts? Without hesitating to think, she went in to find…**

Jesse peeked from the book to find the other Gundalians, for some reason, shuddering a little. He shrugged it off and continued to read.

**Her grandmother! But she looked so.. strange, Little Red Riding Hood thought. She walked towards the old lady and said, "Grandmother, I got these goodies and some medicine for you." as she held up her basket. "Just put it down for now, dear." Her grandmother just said.**

Then all of a sudden, a strange feeling came from Jesse's and the other's Gundalian eyes. They felt.. sleepy? But nevertheless, Jesse just kept reading the suspense parts.

"**Oh Grandmother, what big eyes you have..?" Little Red Riding Hood stated innocently. "The better to see you with." Her grandmother just replied. "Then what big, um.. ears you have?" The girl asked again. "The better to hear your sweet voice with." Her grandmother replied once again, but there was a slight change in her voice. Before Little Red Riding Hood could ask her grandmother another question, the old lady smiled, revealing not regular teeth, but long, sharp, and very pointed ones. "What big teeth you have?" Little Red Riding Hood asked sternly this time; she was getting suspious. Her "grandmother" then tore up the nightgown she was wearing and pounced out from the bed like a predator, revealing a black furry body and a frightening image…**

The other Gundalians began to look frightened, which was odd because they weren't frightened very often.

**It turned out it wasn't her grandmother after all! It was the wolf!**

As Jesse said those very words, Ren, Lena, and Zenet went very shocked because their new mental image now has the wolf in it, appearing out of nowhere from the old lady's clothes. Sid and Mason kinda fainted. Even he find that part very shocking.

"**EEK! YOU'RE NOT MY GRANDMOTHER! YOU'RE THAT WOLF!" Little Red Riding Hood cried out, very shocked. "That's right." The wolf sneered at the little girl's words. "I just ate your precious grandmother and NOW I SHALL EAT YOU!" Little Red Riding Hood grew suddenly scared and she slowly backed away before running. She ran and she ran and she ran, but she couldn't make it to the gaping front door BECAUSE THE WOLF ATE HER!**

Sid and Mason then woke up from their unconsciousness and they screamed a loud and girly scream while huddling each other. Ren, Zenet, and even Lena gasped in, yet again, shock. They also huddled up with the 2 so-called "not-scared" Gundalians next to them.

"Hey.. this story isn't like what we thought! There was supposed to be a happy ending in there!" Jesse cried out, dropping the book in shock.

Then Ren realized that the book had just opened up to a different page; the part near the end. "Um.. Jesse? I don't think that the story's over yet…" He pointed at the gaping book.

"Ah, really? Let me check.." Jesse picked up the book and started to read again, despite the after-results.

**But never did the wolf know that he was actually being watched; there was a hunter watching the entire scene. He positioned his gun at the wolf from far away and he began to shoot him. The wolf, realized that he was targeted, found the hunter from under the bushes nearby and began to chase him…**

The hunter suddenly came into their heads, recreating that scene where the wolf nearly got shot and died.

**The wolf kept chasing the hunter. The hunter was tired of running, but he never stopped, untimely heading towards the river nearby. He jumped across and the wolf, who didn't notice that there was a river there, drowned.**

"So.. is he dead?" Zenet squeaked out nervously.

"Yes, I believe the wolf is truly dead." Jesse calmly replied. He then read the last part of the story.

**Before the wolf can fully be washed away, the hunter took out a knife and cut the stomach, freeing Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from being digested. From that moment on, Little Red Riding Hood learned that it always important to never, and I mean, NEVER underestimate a wolf.. or a stranger ever again. The end.**

"…So there _is_ a happy ending after all. Who knew…" Jesse muttered under his breath. Then he realized that the whole room just got quiet because get this, _the other Gundalians actually fell asleep._ _And right near each other._

"Well, well, I guess a bedtime story does work after all." Jesse finally concluded before placing the book down and lying down on the bed, also going to sleep.

**Eugene: **Ok, so the Little Red Riding Hood story in here is actually written by me. Oh, and this one-shot, I forgot to mention, is for that certain friend here:

***~*~To my dear friend, JesseGlennFan, thank you very much for starring me in "Spectra's Crush" and therefore, I am honoured. ^^~*~***

**Eugene: **I guess that's it for now.. See ya later!


End file.
